Edits
This is a page for public discussion regarding edits on the Pokémon Uranium wiki. Use ~~~ or ~~~~ to sign sections you add to this page. Discussions Linking to Bulbapedia Not all moves have their own pages yet. Should those without link to Bulbapedia? :My take on it: Bulbapedia is a great website. They've got all kinds of information on all the official Pokémon stuff. That said, they don't have anything on Pokémon Uranium -- I just checked there, and it redirects you to a general page about rom hacks. Plus, a lot of information on Bulbapedia is completely irrelevant to Pokémon Uranium -- I mean, whether or not a move was introduced in Gen I vs. Gen III means nothing when Uranium falls outside the main series games. :I feel that we should try to make this wiki as self-contained as possible, with all the information that anybody playing Uranium would need and nothing else. If we do it that way, people will also have easily accessible pages here to ask questions like "where do I find X move?", since that seems to happen fairly regularly. People are free to dispute this view, and if we do decide to link things back to Bulbapedia, I'll rest easy knowing that was a decision we all agreed on. --spudwalt (talk) 02:26, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I feel like it'd be ideal to give each move its own page, since, like Spudwalt said, Bulbapedia won't list everything in Uranium. Bulbapedia won't list where moves can be found in Uranium, and while we do have the list of locations and the pages on the locations themselves, it makes for easier searching. Bulbapedia also can't list what Tandor Pokemon learn what moves, which could be good for both planning a team and for breeding egg moves. That said, there's definitely a huge amount of moves that need pages at the moment, and some of them don't need much more information. For the sake of completion, we'll probably list all the Pokemon that can learn Tackle, but nobody is really going to care who can. Perhaps the less-needed pages can redirect to Bulbapedia temporarily while we focus on the more interesting pages? User:TechSkylander1518 I think that, if possible, only link to bulbapedia the moves that exist on the original game, and the moves added in Uranium linked to their pages on the wiki. Bulbapedia has more accurately information than some pages in this wiki, so i dont think quiting on links to bublapedia is a good idea. The only problem is the uranium moves... User:DeathBooGD That could easily be done by making all the canon moves redirect pages, but what's "more accurate" about Bulbapedia? It's not like our current move pages are vague or incorrect. Bulbapedia obviously has more information, but that's relating to the canon games, Uranium doesn't need any of it. The current move pages on the wiki all have the same information as Bulbapedia-Stats like type, category, etc., descriptions, what moves/items affect it, and unlike Bulbapedia, the wiki pages include where moves can be found and who can learn them. (though, admittedly, we haven't been great about including the latter) Bulbapedia is pretty much never going to add that, considering none of the fanmade games they even mention just get a paragraph or two about them. (All they have on Uranium right now is a redirect to their ROM hacks page, which doesn't even have any information on Uranium itself.) Take Swords Dance, for example. It's pretty commonly used, so people are bound to be familiar with it, but if someone was wanting to find how to teach it to a Pokémon who learned it by TM, they'd either have to search "swords dance" on the wiki and sort through the pages listing Swords Dance without listing the location (which, for every move, means the page of every Pokémon who can learn it, every page that include an NPC's Pokémon who's learned it, and the attack list. A lot of moves will also be on the TM and HM list, and there could also be moves that have the same word in them, like Rain Dance and Dragon Dance in the example of Swords Dance)-until they find the page about Lanthanite Cave, or go through the List of TM and HM locations to find its general area and then go to the location's page to get specific. Obviously neither of those are huge problems, but they still involve some hunting, when it should be as simple as putting it into the search bar and getting a page that tells them what they're looking for. In short, our move pages aren't just about the moves themselves, they're about the moves in Uranium, which is information that only sites about Uranium are going to provide.User:TechSkylander1518 Unofficial Patches How much of the unofficial patches should we include on the wiki? A number of it is just unused data, like the Dramsamaite, but some of it is original, like the cave on Route 7, and some of it might change in an official patch, like where the Unidentified Fallen Object can be found and how the PokéRadar works. (personally, I plan on making a few pages on some of the new stuff, but I don't want to cause a hassle for someone undoing it all if we decide against it) User:TechSkylander1518 Requests Editing Conventions Gym Pages Is there a particular format that should be used for these? As of now they all are very different looking with images either in their own sections, or were omitted completely. I added images to the gyms, but I'm not sure what the best layout should be to include them. Should each Gym page have a section dedicated to the gym puzzles and put the images there? --User: Auslio Also, I can't for the life of me figure out how to update the Region maps on the pages below. Everything is so connected and on top of each other...and there is no way to input a map size for the map I insert in either the visual or source. The others I used the map/mapsize components to control it, but these pages have no visible way of doing that without messing up the entire page in source mode * The Labyrinth, Vinoville Lake Ferry, Route 16 --User: Auslio Help Requests Suggestions Aphrodeity: Library Template Get Get is a template for use primarily within other templates. It is one collective library of all Moves, Pokémon and their related constant attributes. Using this template reduced the number of parameters needed in other templates, effectively reducing editing work, removing inconsistencies and decreasing the likelihood of human error. Using Get in templates is very easy: Syntax: Examples: , & This is a massive project. If you have some experience making or editing wikia templates, please help expand this move library! You can use the documentation as a testing ground. This is the template: Get Library Please maintain alphabetical order in the list. And section off Moves, TMs, HMs and Pokémon (in that order). By-Pokemon Learnlist Template Looking through the learnlist templates, it appares that the Uranium wiki doesn't seem to have a template, at the time of writing, for use on Move pages so as to list which Pokemon can learn a move. That is, we don't have the kind of template Bulbapedia uses on pages like this one. I don't know anything about template-making, so I've just been inputting basic data onto Move pages until such a template becomes available. Anybody who could help fill this need? It would be very useful as we are still creating pages for moves! --Reymbowz (talk) 08:33, September 14, 2016 (UTC)Category:Meta